<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World of Chances by flowerbasketcase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263631">World of Chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbasketcase/pseuds/flowerbasketcase'>flowerbasketcase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Based on a Demi Lovato Song, F/M, Sad?, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbasketcase/pseuds/flowerbasketcase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is performing tonight at a cafe. She hopes Sonic comes to hear her sing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>World of Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. This is a short fic based on Demi's song World of Chances, from her album Here We Go Again. If you can, please listen to the song before reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>You've got a face for a smile you know</em>, I thought, as I watched him laugh at something Tails said from afar. I thought it again when he smiled at Cream and I for making cookies, grabbing a few and zipping off before I could say anything else to him.</p><p><em>A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly</em>...</p><p>As of late, I've begun to notice just how much pain I've been feeling everytime he leaves me behind, everytime I just want to talk to him, everytime I just want to walk with him. His impulsive and unknowing cold shoulder leaves me wondering why I keep doing this. Tonight though, I was performing a few songs at a cafe in the city, and I had invited all my friends to see me. Even Sonic agreed to come, giving me his classic thumbs up promising me he was going to be there. I was so exited I could hardly wait. Evening came and I was on the corner stage. I could see all my friends in the crowd save one. Right beside Tails was an empty seat, reserved just for him.</p><p>"...please welcome Amy Rose", the server introduced half heartedly into the mic, and stepped off the stage. <em>Oh well, time to start</em>. I moved to the mic and sang the songs that were scheduled for the evening. Sonic hadn't appeared yet. I tried to make the songs a little slower to give him sometime, even attempting to crack in a joke and a story between songs to elongate the time.The manager in the back was giving me a harsh look. But he still didn't show. I was finishing the last note of the last song when I thought of doing something impulsive.</p><p>"Thanks everyone. You've been a great audience. So, I also wanted to share this song that I've been working on. Hope you enjoy".</p><p>I turned to my guitar without looking at the manager. Hopefully she would be forgiving and let me have this moment. I began to play the first notes of a song that had been hidden away, too personal for me to share before, but was now going to be out in the open because my desire for him to see me up here was too great. <em>Please come.</em></p><p>"You've got a face for a smile, you know" I sang, subconsciously smiling myself remembering his handsome face.</p><p>"A shame you waste it</p><p>When you're breaking me slowly but I've</p><p>Got a world of chances, for you</p><p>I've got a world of chances, for you" I sang, eyeing the empty chair.</p><p>I've got a world of chances... </p><p>Chances that you're burning through."</p><p>I played the chords on the guitar before the second verse started, again looking to the seat and at the doorway to see if he had arrived yet. Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"I've got a paper and pen</p><p>I go to write a goodbye" I sing, remembering that time I was going to break up with him in my own head.</p><p>"And that's when I know I've</p><p>Got a world of chances, for you</p><p>I've got a world of chances, for you I've got a world of chances</p><p>Chances that you're burning through".</p><p>The seat. The door. I close my eyes.</p><p>"Ohhhh, I'm going my own way</p><p>My faith has lost its strength again</p><p>And oh It's been too hard to say</p><p>We're falling off the edge again</p><p>We're at an end We're at an end" </p><p>Opening my eyes I looked at my friends to see their reactions. They probably knew who this song was about. Tails looked especially saddened. It seems he was also hoping for Sonic to change.</p><p>"Maybe you'll call me someday</p><p>Hear the operator say the number's no good</p><p>And that she</p><p>had a world of chances, for you</p><p>She had a world of chances, for you</p><p>She had a world of chances</p><p>Chances you were burning through</p><p>Chances you were burning through"</p><p>By this point I had closed my eyes again. Deep in my feelings of hurt. I wondered if anyone would tell him about this.</p><p>"Chances you were burning through!</p><p>ohh ohh ohhhh~" I played a few more notes, looking down at the guitar, about to close the song when I lifted my head and saw... saw him. At the doorway, mouth slightly ajar, watching me play and singing a song about him.</p><p>"You've got a face for a smile, you know..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>